Frequently Asked Questions
A Living World? This is a different play style that most aren't familiar with and with each new campaign rules tend to change. A Living World is basically one big mega campaign, with fluidity amongst party composition, via dozens if not hundreds of players. So here we have a few commonly asked questions! If you have one that you don see answered here or that the PFSRD can't answer feel free to ask any of the GMs. ---- How do I play? Well, it's pretty simple - we use Roll20 to set things up and provide a map. Usually when we set up games, we'll inform players through the Discord Server and then those interested will usually join the roll20 and Discord! We use Discord for our voice chat, so try not to talk in roll20! When are games played? This is tricky question - provided we get enough people, we'd like to be able to play once a day! But since we're just starting out, we can guarantee at least one session a week until more GMs step forward. Sometimes, things happen that will force us to miss play. It happens, but we always give players a heads up about an hour, or up to a day before we play a session. Do I need to speak or use my webcam to play here? No! You do not, although it is certainly welcomed to use voice, we generally won't use webcam for any purpose. Let's be honest, not everyone has one, and not everyone has the confidence to do webcam. So we focus on vocal interaction, but typing is also completely okay! Can I be evil? The short answer is.. yes! The long answer is that while, yes, you can be evil, you will have to also play with the consequences of being evil - you will always have a target on your back. Though, let's face it, that makes great plot decides. Towns will be dangerous for you unless you wish to disguise yourself or sneak in somehow, and this untamed, hostile world may be even more hostile... but there are ways to circumvent this, naturally! It's all a matter of imagination! And if there's one thing we appreciate here, its a creative imagination. Can we make our own races? Unfortunately, we're trying to keep things lore-related to the world of The Legend of Zelda, so the answer is unfortunately no. You CAN, however, come forward with a possible race if its present in the LoZ games and not here, and we'll give it due consideration. When do we play? We try our best to play without much of a schedule - as we get more GMs, individual GMs may have adventures with other players within the world branching off and may have a real schedule, but for the most part, we'll try to play whenever there are people online! The best way to see this is to join the Discord Server and then wait! Can I be a DM/GM? The short answer is.. possibly! GMs are perfectly welcome, and after a brief screening process, you can be made a GM. GM's duties are relatively simple; keep the peace, answer questions, and naturally... simulate the world! These can range from simple, random encounters with a pack of minor monsters, or long, story-filled campaigns for people to join in and enjoy! It's mostly a matter of preference on the end of the DM. For the later type of GM, we offer the rank, benefits and title of 'Druthulidi '- Not merely a GM, but an influencer of lore and status of the world. What Gods are used? We use the The Broken World Deities. One should keep in mind that not all deities are created equal (or are even deities for that matter), but will still offer Domains to their worshipers. How do Wizards learn new spells? Instead of trying to make it over-complicated, Wizards learn new spells without issue accordingly. However, they can learn (not cast more spells per day) spells from libraries, other wizards or spellbooks they might happen upon. The advantage of this, is that it can give a Wizard unique spells as well! Can I make my own castle? The short answer is yes; the long answer is that making your own castle requires a ton of materials, gold, people to build it, or an enormous amount of magic. These things together make it difficult to make a castle on your own, but it is entirely possible! Can I make my own Kingdom/Faction? The short answer is, once again, yes. But in this chaotic world, in this crazy time, you may be able to seize the threads of power yourself and forge your own destiny. But it is not something easily done, or by oneself. Grow too powerful, or too rapidly, and while you may be able to impact the world in your design, you will also garner attention from many sources. Can I make my own spells? Possibly! It'll require a lot of rolls and checks, and if you fail, you might do some serious damage. To yourself or your surroundings, however, that's up to you. Can we have other characters? Yes! You may have up to 3 active characters at once. What this means is that once you get to 3, you'll need to 'retire' characters to bring in more, although you may be able to bring characters out of retirement if you ask nicely and have a good reason(and retire another one!) Can I create my own Custom Magical Items? We kindly direct people to the Magic Item Creation Rules and Guide for the creation of custom magical items. What leveling speed do we use? We use Medium leveling speed! So if you get 2000 experiance your level one character becomes a level two. You can find more about how much you need to get from level to level here ->Character Advancement When I level do I roll for HP? Nope! Here once you level you you take the max! Which is if you do not know is Hit Dice (HD) + Con Modifier What kind of items can I buy? You can buy any item that doesn't require a 9th level spell or Mythic ranks. If it's 3rd Party, please run it through the approval channel beforehand. Can I wield the Master Sword? That would be Spoilers, now wouldn't it? Is there Mythic in this game? There will be! Mythic will be starting at level 15. But, it will need to be one of those things that is earned via story, rather than sheer number crunching, and ranks given by GMs for outstanding feats or actions (not necessarily lucky dice rolls).